


The Trials And Tribulations Of A First Date

by Olynix



Series: Persephone Gets The Love She Deserves (Co-staring Will And Nico Being Dorks) [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kayla is a good sister, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SO MUCH FLUFF, They’re both dorks, Will Solace is a Dork, Will is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olynix/pseuds/Olynix
Summary: Will asked Nico on a date, much to his surprise Nico accepts. Sadly, Will didn’t think about what they should do for said date. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Kayla Knowles & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Persephone Gets The Love She Deserves (Co-staring Will And Nico Being Dorks) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Confessions and Build Up (Or Where Will Has Too Many Clothes And Too Little Braincells)

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s to the dorks! This is my first chaptered fic so bear with me. Don’t worry I’m planning on Persephone making a cameo in later chapters. If I made any mistakes feel free to correct me (spelling or character-wise)

Will was nervous. And he had no idea what to do about it. 

Why was he freaking out you might ask?

Because he was planning on asking his crush out. His emo-tastic, anti-social, one-time-murderer, crush. 

How was he going to do it? Ask future him, because present him had no idea. 

‘Shoot.’ He was in his cabin kneeling and looking for something to wear, clothes strewn across it like a landscape, with his sister, Kayla, laughing at him from her bed.

“You’re not helping you know” he grumbled. Kayla just smirked at him. 

“You know you could wear a trash bag every day of your life for the rest of eternity and he’d still say yes right?” Will let his head flop down atop his bed and mumbled out a reply. “What was that?”

“I said, you and I both know that’s a big fat lie” He had no idea if Nico would say yes or not and even if he did he still didn’t know what to do for it in the first place. Of course, Kayla had other ideas.

“You and I both know I’m saying the truth and you’re just too deep in denial to realize it.” Will shot up from his head’s resting place and tilted his head back so far he felt like he was going to start doing a backbend from his knees.

“Liar! It’s Nico, at best he’ll give me a chance.” Kayla raised an eyebrow.

“Are we talking about the same person? Mr. don’t-talk-to-me-I-hate-everybody-but-Will-and-the-strongest-demigods-of-our-generation?” Will groaned.

“He doesn’t hate everybody, he’s nice when you get to know him!” Kayla looked at him like he was crazy.

“He summons ghosts for fun and glares at practically everyone new he meets, besides he looks at you like you hung the stars” Will fell backwards immediately, sputtering indignantly along the way. Kayla (the traitor) took that time to pick out an outfit from the sea of clothes. “Wear this when you ask him if you’re so concerned about how you look, and clean this-“ she gestured to the clothes strewn by his bed, like a coating of mint in an abandoned garden- “by yourself, cause I sure ain’t doing it for you” She walked out right after, ignoring Will’s call of ‘traitor!’ From his spot on the floor.

\\\~*•*~//

‘This was it’ Will thought ‘this is the day I die.’ He had brought Nico out to the lake, the sun had just begun to set, leaving hues of soft oranges and purples painting the sky. Nico was looking at him curiously as he fiddled with his fingers and blushed, clearly confused.

“Nico?” He asked softly. The soft sound of waves from the lake spreading across the bank being the only other sound. 

“Yeah?” He asked. Time seemed to slow down.

“Will-uh-will you go on a date with me?” and there it was, he’d said it, he’d got the worst part over with-

Nico sputtered from where he was standing in front of Will, bright red coloring his cheeks and the tips of his ears, his voice squeaking as he answered,

“Oh, um, yeah, yes! What-“ he coughed “-what are we gonna do? And there was Will’s actual death sentence. His mind helpfully supplied a ‘yeah Will, what are we gonna do?’

Well he’d already gone this far, he smiled, hoping it looked teasing, or as teasing as it could with his face resembling red velvet.

“It’s a surprise”


	2. The Start Of A Hunt (For Ideas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will asks Reyna for advice, sadly, he doesn’t get what he was hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Fair warning: Reyna is probably super ooc in this because I have no idea how to write her. And sorry this chapter took so long 😅

Will wasn’t usually a liar, he also usually wasn’t planning a first date for his crush, so cut him some slack.

He was looking at the Artemis table at the pavilion like it was both his savior and inevitable doom. In a way, he thinks, it was.

The Hunters had come in the hopes of finding their elusive fox, whatever it was called. Will wasn’t really worried about that at the moment, what he was worried about however, was grabbing Reyna and asking for help. 

‘Better now than never I guess.’ He sighed and got up, walking over to the Huntresses.

“Reyna?” He knew he looked ridiculous, mildly hunching, looking like he was in mild pain and slightly red from embarrassment to top it all off, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care.

She turned around as the rest of the group gave him dirty looks, probably thinking he was about to confess his ‘undying love’ like he’s seen some other campers do. ‘Yeah right’ he thought ‘I’m not that dumb.’

“What is it?” She was looking at him curiously, he heavied a big sigh.

“Do you, um, can we talk?” He asked sheepishly, wincing internally at the stutter.

“Of course” she looked at him expectantly, no sign of getting up in sight.

“Alone.” He replied. At this point he almost wished he was a son of Hades, being able to sink through the floor sounded pretty good right then. Alas, before he could get any more of an expert at embarrassing himself to no end, she agreed. 

~0-❀-0~

They walked in silence, stopping a few yards away from the pavilion. Right before they got too far away from the structure but going far enough to not have to worry about eavesdroppers. Reyna looked at him expectantly.

“Well?” He really hoped she had some viable advice, asking more people sounded like a living nightmare.

“I need your help” He rushed out. If he thought he was red before then he was sorely mistaken. She raised an eyebrow.

“With what?” She asked.

“I may or may not have asked Nico out” He cringed “and didn’t think about what to do if he said yes.”

“Just to be clear” Reyna clarified “you do want to go out with him, right? Because I’m not about to help you reject him”

“No no of course not!” He rushed out “I just, I need help with what to do. I mean, I know he probably wouldn’t like a lot of the regular date ideas, taking him to the movies sounds nice but in practice he probably wouldn’t understand any pop culture references, or anything else like that, and dinner sounds strange? I guess, I don’t know it’s just oddly formal and I don’t want it to be awkward. Taking him to the park sounds impersonal to me, especially because I want it to be special and-“

“I’m going to stop you right there” Reyna said “listen alright? Don’t overthink it. He said yes so that obviously means he likes you. And it’s clear you like him back so just, think of something you’d both like. Or at least enjoy.”

Will looked at Reyna, “yeah I know but, a lot of the things I know he likes aren’t first date worthy.”

Reyna’s lip quirked up “What? You’re not a fan of training for a first date?” She goaded

Will groaned, Reyna seemed to take pity on him “All right, all right, ask someone who’s known him longer, or at least talked to more. As much as I love him we haven’t really had a chance to catch up in a while.” Reyna looked back to the pavilion “I should probably go back by now, good luck”

“Thanks” Will remarked.

“Oh, and Will?” Reyna looked back at him. “Hurt him and you’ll regret it.” and before he could even think of a reply, she had already stalked off back to the rest of the Hunters.

Will stared after her. ‘Well’ he thought ‘guess I’ll have to ask more people after all.’

And thus the search for advice began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s to hopefully not accidentally deleting the next chapter like I did this one!


End file.
